School Festival
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA Seigatsu mengadakan festival sekolah untuk menarik perhatian para gadis? My first fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Starry Sky belongs to honeybee

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>School Festival<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang lumayan dingin. Seluruh siswa di SMA Seigatsu menyambut datangnya musim gugur. Begitu musim gugur tiba sudah dipastikan ada satu <em>event <em>yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa, yaitu festival sekolah.

Di ruang OSIS, seorang pemuda berambut s_ilver _sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan ketiga teman-temannya. Pemuda berambut biru sedang sibuk membenarkan hasil penelitiannya, sedangkan pemuda berambut _pink _hanya duduk-duduk saja, dan gadis berambut coklat yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin tahu apa pendapat kalian mengenai festival sekolah?" tanya pemuda berambut _silver, _Kazuki.

"Aku sih terserah ketua saja." ujar pemuda berambut _pink, _Hayato.

"Aku juga." ujar gadis itu, Tsukiko.

"Ah~ kenapa semua bilang terserah?" gumam Kazuki. "Tsubasa, ada ide?"

Pemuda yang bernama Tsubasa itu menoleh ke arah Kazuki, ia yang tadi sibuk membetulkan hasil penelitiannya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Maaf, tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Tsubasa tanpa rasa salah.

Kazuki langsung bingung, ia mengira Tsubasa memiliki ide untuk festival. Ia bingung _event _apa yang akan dilaksanakan SMA Seigatsu tahun ini. Kazuki tampak berpikir keras, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide.

"Bagaimana kalau _butler cafe_?" tanya Kazuki.

"Ah~ ide bagus ketua!" seru Tsukiko sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya murid-murid yang lain mau menerimanya?" tanya Hayato.

"Mereka pasti menerimanya," jawab Kazuki yakin. "Apalagi kalau kubilang agar menarik perhatian para gadis, mereka pasti mau. Lagipula, kasihan Tsukiko hanya satu-satunya gadis di sini."

Memang Tsukiko hanya satu-satunya murid perempuan di SMA Seigatsu ini. Kalau gadis-gadis yang lain berada di posisi Tsukiko pasti merasa sangat beruntung. Tapi kehidupan di sekolah ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Ah, ketua. Aku sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan-" ujar Tsukiko.

Tapi belum sempat Tsukiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsubasa langsung saja berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku setuju idemu Nuinui, biar Tsukiko tidak kesepian." ujar Tsubasa sambil tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Tsubasa, jangan mengincar kesempatan ya?" gumam Kazuki.

"Hahaha... Iri ya?" goda Tsubasa.

Kazuki langsung saja mengejar Tsubasa, Tsubasa melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsukiko dan berlari di ruangan itu. Kazuki dan Tsubasa saling kejar-kejaran, Tsukiko hanya tertawa saja melihat mereka berdua. Hayato yang serius memikirkan ide Kazuki itu langsung saja mengambil memo.

"Sudahlah Tsubasa dan ketua, jangan lari-lari di sini." ujar Hayato sambil mencatat.

"Iya, iya." ujar Tsubasa dan Kazuki bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau catat, Hayato?" tanya Tsukiko.

"Ini, rincian kegiatan yang ketua inginkan untuk festival." Hayato memberikan secarik memo itu pada Tsukiko. Kazuki dan Tsubasa juga melihatnya.

"Ide bagus, Hayato!" seru Kazuki.

"Terima kasih." ujar Hayato.

"Baiklah. Saat pertemuan dengan teman-teman, aku akan memberitahu mereka."

.

.

.

Tampaknya Kazuki tidak sabar untuk memberitahu rencananya untuk festival kepada teman-teman yang lain. Begitu diadakan pertemuan anggota OSIS dan para murid, Kazuki langsung menceritakan idenya.

"Teman-teman, hari ini aku akan memberitahukan mengenai _event _untuk festival kita." ujar Kazuki.

"Apa itu?" tanya murid-murid yang lain.

"Aku berpikir kita akan mengadakan _butler cafe. _Tapi konsepnya terserah kalian, intinya kita akan melayani para gadis-gadis yang berkunjung ke sekolah kita."

"SETUJU!" langsung saja murid-murid yang lain menyetujui ide Kazuki. Kazuki tersenyum saja mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Festival tinggal satu minggu lagi, kita harus bersiap-siap."

"Ok!"

Kazuki senang idenya bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh teman-teman yang lain. Apalagi dengan membawa para gadis. Pasti sebagian besar setuju. Target Kazuki ingin menambah jumlah murid perempuan di sekolah, ia selalu merasa kasihan terhadap Tsukiko.

'Jadi satu-satunya murid perempuan disini pasti berat bagi Tsukiko.' batin Kazuki.

* * *

><p>Festival sekolah tinggal satu minggu lagi, para murid SMA Seigatsu bersemangat menyambut festival tahun ini. Termasuk kelas dua jurusan Astronomi ini, beberapa murid sangat bersemangat mempersiapkan untuk festival.<p>

"Tsukiko, kenapa ide festival seperti itu?" tanya pemuda berambut putih, Kanata.

"Ah, itu idenya ketua kok. Lagipula itu juga bagus." jawab Tsukiko sambil membuat pola papan nama untuk festival.

"Aku juga setuju." tambah pemuda berambut merah, Yoh.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Kanata.

"Tidak masalah kan, mau seperti apa festival yang diadakan. Yang penting adalah kebersamaan kita dengan teman-teman, terutama dengan Tsukiko." Yoh langsung saja memeluk Tsukiko.

"Yoh-kun, lepas." Tsukiko hanya tersenyum kecil saja saat Yoh memeluknya. Sedangkan Kanata, wajahnya sudah terlihat kesal.

"Hei, lepaskan Tsukiko ya?" ujar Kanata kesal.

"Hahaha... Lagi-lagi Kanata dan Yoh bertengkar." ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat, Suzuya. Ia berjalan mendekati ketiga sahabatnya itu. Tsukiko tersenyum ke arah Suzuya.

"Seperti biasa, Kanata dan Yoh-kun makin akrab." ujar Tsukiko.

"Siapa yang akrab dengannya?" ujar Kanata dan Yoh bersamaan. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka saling membuang muka. Suzuya dan Tsukiko hanya tertawa saja melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar.

"Ah, aku mau pergi sebentar." ujar Tsukiko.

"Baiklah." ujar Suzuya. Sementara ia berusaha membuat Kanata dan Yoh kembali berbaikan.

.

.

.

Tsukiko melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang sekolah, ia ingin mengambil beberapa perlengkapan disana. Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan teman satu clubnya di club panah, pemuda berambut hitam yang adalah adik kelasnya yaitu Azusa.

"Hai, Tsukiko." sapa Azusa.

"Hai Azusa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tsukiko.

"Aku tadi mencari beberapa alat. Tampaknya Tsubasa akan membuat sesuatu untuk festival nanti."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Tsukiko langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Azusa sendiri, dan ia berjalan menuju gudang. Tapi Azusa menghentikan langkah Tsukiko, ia memegang lengan Tsukiko. Tsukiko menoleh ke arah Azusa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsukiko.

"Mau kubantu membawakan barang?" tawar Azusa.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot." Tsukiko melepaskan genggaman Azusa dan berjalan meninggalkan Azusa.

Azusa menghela nafas saja. "Ah, padahal kukira aku bisa membantunya."

* * *

><p>Tinggal dua hari lagi menuju hari festival Seigatsu, semua murid semakin giat mempersiapkan untuk hari festival. Tsukiko sedikit kerepotan karena teman-teman sekelasnya meminta tolong, tapi ia senang teman-teman satu kelasnya bersemangat menyambut hari festival.<p>

"Ah, Suzuya. Bagaimana untuk masalah makanan?" tanya Kanata.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Suzuya. "Bagaimana dengan kostum?"

"Semuanya sudah ada."

"Wah, jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari festival." ujar Tsukiko senang.

"Eh? Tapi apa kau akan membantu kami?" tanya Kanata.

"Tentu!" jawab Tsukiko.

"Kau mau memakai kostum _butler_?" tanya Suzuya.

Tsukiko terdiam saja. Iya juga ya, tema festival kali ini _butler cafe. _Dan apakah Tsukiko akan memakai kostum _butler_? Apa ia cocok memakainya? Tsukiko hanya tersenyum saja. Tiba-tiba Yoh datang sambil memberikan sebuah kostum untuk Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko tidak cocok pakai kostum _butler. _Baju m_aid _ini lebih cocok." ujar Yoh sambil mencocokan baju yang ia bawa ke arah Tsukiko. Tsukiko langsung menerima baju itu dan melihat-lihat.

"Manis. Terima kasih, Yoh-kun." ujar Tsukiko.

"Sama-sama."

Lagi-lagi Yoh berhasil membuat Kanata cemburu. Kanata langsung saja merebut baju yang Tsukiko pegang dan mencoba memakaikannya pada Yoh.

"Lebih cocok kalau kau yang memakainya." ledek Kanata.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kanata?" ujar Yoh kesal.

"Hahaha..." Tsukiko tertawa melihat tingkah Kanata dan Yoh yang tidak pernah bisa tenang itu. Sedangkan Suzuya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya yang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

"Kalian ini, bisa berhenti melakukan hal itu kan?" ujar Suzuya.

"Ah, Suzuya..." gumam Kanata dan Yoh bersamaan. "Maaf..."

"Suzuya mampu menghentikan mereka, ya?" tanya Tsukiko.

Suzuya hanya tersenyum saja. "Ah, tidak juga."

Lalu mereka kembali membantu teman-teman yang lain untuk bersiap-siap. Tampaknya menjelang hari festival membuat semuanya gugup. Semoga saat festival semuanya berjalan lancar.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya hari festival tiba, semua murid sudah bersiap-siap dengan para tamu yang akan datang. Dan benar seperti perkataan Kazuki, banyak para gadis yang datang. Mereka semua penasaran dengan festival SMA Seigatsu tahun ini.<p>

"Wah, banyak tamu yang datang lho..." ujar Yoh.

"Baiklah. Kita pasti bisa." gumam Kanata.

"Aku ingin membantu." ujar Tsukiko. Ia memakai kostum m_aid _yang Yoh berikan kemarin. Wajah Kanata dan Yoh sedikit memerah melihat Tsukiko yang manis.

"Ah, kamu membantu Suzuya saja." ujar Kanata.

"Tapi?" tanya Tsukiko.

"Bantu dia saja." tambah Yoh.

"Baiklah." Tsukiko meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membantu Suzuya yang sedang menghias kue-kue.

Tsukiko melihat Suzuya yang sedang menghias kue-kue dengan beberapa buah dan _cream _yang terlihat enak. Tsukiko langsung mendekati Suzuya dan memperhatikannya.

"Kelihatannya enak." ujar Tsukiko.

"Hahaha... Ini demi para tamu yang datang." ujar Suzuya.

"Boleh aku membantu?"

"Boleh."

Baru saja Tsukiko ingin membantu Suzuya, tiba-tiba Kazuki datang ke kelas mereka. Ia langsung saja menghampiri Tsukiko dan menggenggam tangan Tsukiko.

"Ketua? Ada apa?" tanya Tsukiko heran.

"Tsukiko, kau harus membantuku." ujar Kazuki.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memandu para gadis itu untuk melihat-lihat kelas."

"Kok aku?"

"Kau pasti bisa. Lagipula, kau tidak ada kegiatan lain kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku pinjam dia ya?" Kazuki langsung saja menarik tangan Tsukiko setelah meminta izin pada Suzuya. Suzuya hanya meng-iyakan saja.

"Wah, Tsukiko sibuk juga." gumam Suzuya sambil menghias beberapa kue lagi.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Tsukiko segera menghampiri beberapa gadis yang bergerombol di depan pintu gerbang. Kazuki yang tadi menemani mereka meminta Tsukiko menemani karena ia ingin mengurus kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi," ujar Tsukiko. "Mari saya antar melihat-lihat kelas yang lain."

"Baiklah..." ujar para gadis itu.

Tsukiko mengantar gadis-gadis itu melihat-lihat kelas di SMA Seigatsu ini. Pertama-tama kelas satu, kelas Tsubasa dan Azusa. Tsukiko mengantar gadis-gadis itu ke sana dan beberapa murid menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang..." sapa murid-murid kelas satu jurusan Kosmologi.

"Kyaa... Keren~" seru para gadis itu.

Murid kelas satu jurusan Kosmologi itu memakai kostum _butler _yang keren, membuat para gadis itu terkesan. Tsukiko yang mengantarkan mereka juga memasuki kelas itu. Suasana cafe sangat terlihat di kelas itu.

Tsubasa yang melayani beberapa tamu itu melirik ke arah Tsukiko, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya saja. Sedangkan Azusa yang melihatnya hanya berdehem saja.

"Tsubasa, kita harus kerja yang benar." ujar Azusa.

"Benar juga. Hehe..." ujar Tsubasa.

Tapi ada juga beberapa gadis yang meminta Tsukiko untuk menemani mereka ke kelas lain. Tsukiko langsung saja membawa gadis-gadis itu menuju kelasnya. Disana murid kelas dua jurusan Astronomi sedang menyambut beberapa tamu yang lain.

"Selamat datang." ujar murid-murid Astronomi.

"Wah... Keren..." ujar gadis-gadis itu.

Mereka langsung masuk ke kelas Tsukiko. Untuk kelas Tsukiko sendiri, Kanata dan Yoh menjadi pemuda yang dipercaya untuk lebih sering melayani tamu yang datang. Terkadang Suzuya juga membantu.

"Ano, Tsukiko-san." panggil salah satu gadis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsukiko.

"Bisa kita ke kelas lain?"

"Tentu."

Lalu Tsukiko mengantar beberapa gadis itu ke kelas lain, karena kelas terdekat kelas dua jurusan Konstalasi Bintang yaitu kelasnya Ryunosuke. Tsukiko memilih untuk mengantar gadis-gadis itu ke sana.

"Selamat datang..." sapa Ryunosuke yang kebetulan ada di pintu depan. Ia memakai kostum _butler _yang sangat cocok dan membawa beberapa kue.

"Kyaa... Manis~" seru gadis-gadis itu.

"Ini contoh kue yang ada di menu. Bisa dicoba."

"Terima kasih."

Tsukiko yang melihat Ryunosuke seperti itu hanya tersenyum juga. Beberapa gadis meminta Tsukiko untuk mengantar mereka lagi. Tsukiko menyanggupi dan mengatar mereka. Daritadi beberapa rombongan gadis itu sudah terpisah-pisah di kelas yang mereka kunjungi.

'Kali ini kelasnya siapa ya?' batin Tsukiko bingung. 'Ah, kelas Hayato-kun saja.'

Tsukiko membawa beberapa gadis yang ikut dengannya untuk mengunjungi kelasnya Hayato. Tapi sebelum mereka datang ke kelas Hayato, terdengar suara piano yang sangat indah.

"Wah.. Suara piano yang indah." ujar salah satu gadis itu.

"Silahkan masuk." ujar Tsukiko.

Dan begitu gadis-gadis itu masuk, disana mereka disambut oleh beberapa murid jurusan Mitologi dan dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Hayato. Para gadis itu histeris saja.

'Tampaknya kelas ini juga ramai.' batin Tsukiko senang.

"Tsukiko-san, bisa kita ke kelas lain?" tanya salah satu gadis.

"Baiklah."

Sekarang tinggal sekitar tiga orang gadis yang bersama Tsukiko, tampaknya dari rombongan 20 gadis itu telah menemukan tempat masing-masing. Tsukiko berpikir untuk mengajak mereka ke ruangan kelas tiga. Kelasnya Kazuki dan Homare.

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa menit sampailah di ruang kelas tiga jurusan Astrologi. Begitu sampai di sana, satu kata yang tergambar di pikiran ketiga gadis itu dan Tsukiko adalah nuansa Jepang yang sangat kental di sana.

"Selamat datang..." ujar murid kelas tiga itu. Mereka memakai kimono yang cocok.

"Wah~ Keren~" seru ketiga gadis itu.

Tsukiko melirik ke dalam kelas itu, ia berpikir pasti Homare yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Terlihat dari nuansa Jepang yang sangat kental ini. Homare sangat menyukai hal seperti ini. Tsukiko merasa senang mampu menjalankan tugasnya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya festival SMA Seigatsu sudah berakhir, para tamu yang kebanyakan para gadis sudah merasa puas dengan pelayanan para pemuda SMA Seigatsu ini. Semua murid merasa senang karena mereka sudah bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik.<p>

"Ah, capek sekali." gumam Kanata.

"Tapi menyenangkan juga." ujar Yoh.

"Iya." tambah Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko? Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Suzuya.

"Iya. Akhirnya hari festival sudah selesai."

Tiba-tiba Kazuki langsung memasuki kelas dan menemui Tsukiko, murid-murid yang lain sempat terkejut atas kedatangan ketua OSIS mereka itu.

"Tsukiko, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kazuki.

"Semuanya lancar, ketua. Aku senang, dan yang lain juga pasti senang." jawab Tsukiko.

"Menurutmu kelas mana yang pantas menang untuk festival tahun ini?"

"Eh? Memangnya lomba?"

"Tidak. Menurutmu saja..."

"Hmm... Semuanya bagus kok."

"Putuskan saja sekarang. Kami penasaran kelas mana yang bagus."

Beberapa murid juga segera berkumpul begitu mendengar Kazuki membicarakan mengenai kelas mana yang akan memenangkan festival. Bahkan murid-murid dari kelas lain juga berkumpul ketika mereka lewat, untung hanya perwakilan saja.

Tiba-tiba datanglah tiga _sensei _di SMA Seigatsu ini ke kelas mereka, Kotarou, Naoshi dan Iku. Mereka bertiga memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa? Ramai sekali?" tanya Naoshi.

"Ah, s_ensei. _Tidak, kami penasaran siapa yang akan Tsukiko pilih sebagai pemenang untuk festival tahun ini." jawab Suzuya.

"Oh begitu," gumam Iku. Ia berjalan mendekati Tsukiko. "Sebaiknya kau cepat memilih, yang lain penasaran."

"_Sensei, _jangan dekat-dekat Tsukiko ya?" ujar Kanata kesal.

"Wah, wah... Nanami-san, kau harus tenang." ujar Iku.

"Sudah, sudah Iku. Kau jangan menggodanya." ujar Kotarou mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya." gumam Iku.

"Sebentar aku lihat data penjualan dulu," ujar Tsukiko. "Ada di masing-masing kelas kan?"

"Iya..."

Tsukiko memperhatikan data penjualan yang didapat semua kelas, dari yang terendah hingga tertinggi. Tsukiko memilih dengan seksama dan akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan tiga pemenang.

"Baiklah. Ini pemenang festival menurutku ya?" gumam Tsukiko.

"Bacakan..." ujar Kanata.

"Pertama kelas kita, melayani tamu sebanyak 70 orang."

"Kelas kita menang!" ujar Naoshi senang. Demikian juga murid-murid kelas Astronomi yang lain. Mereka senang menjadi pemenang.

"Lalu yang kedua, kelas tiga jurusan Astrologi. Melayani tamu sebanyak 60 orang."

"Wah... Kita berhasil Kazuki." ujar Homare.

"Iya..." gumam Kazuki.

"Dan yang ketiga, kelas dua jurusan Ilmu Konstalasi Bintang. Melayani tamu sebanyak 58 orang."

"Wah..." gumam Ryunosuke terkejut.

"Kelasmu menang, Miyaji-kun." ujar Homare.

"Aku tidak menyangka."

"Hei, Miyaji. Kelasku dan kelasmu beda tipis kok kamu yang menang?" tanya Azusa.

"Entah..." jawab Ryunosuke asal.

"Kau ini, terlalu mengentengkan."

"Sudah, sudah kalian berdua," ujar Homare. Tidak di club, tidak di kelas, kalian berdua tidak akur ya?"

Azusa dan Ryunosuke terdiam saja, mereka memalingkan wajah dari Homare. Seperti biasa tingkah mereka itu hanya disambut tawa oleh teman-teman yang lain. Tsukiko tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat senang.

Kazuki yang merasa sempat tidak dihiraukan karena adanya pertengkaran antara Azusa dan Ryunosuke hanya berdehem saja. Teman-teman yang lain langsung memperhatikan ke arah Kazuki yang tampaknya akan menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Nah... Dengan begini, sekolah kita sukses mengadakan festival dan seperti biasa semua ini berkat usaha kalian juga Tsukiko yang telah membantu." ujar Kazuki sambil menyentuh pundak Tsukiko.

"Terima kasih ketua." gumam Tsukiko

Meski samar, tapi aura cemburu dari Kanata masih bisa terasa. Seperti biasa, Kanata tidak terlalu suka Tsukiko dekat dengan beberapa pemuda yang lain. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi Tsukiko satu-satu gadis di SMA Seigatsu ini.

"Yang penting kan kebersamaan kita saat festival berlangsung. Itu sudah cukup. Aku senang kalau teman-teman yang lain senang." ujar Tsukiko sambil tersenyum.

Semua teman-teman menyetujui perkataan Tsukiko itu, mereka hanya tersenyum dan merasa puas dengan festival kali ini. Festival sekolah kali ini menjadi festival yang tidak akan dilupakan dari tahun ke tahun.

Ikatan persahabatan antara sesama murid SMA Seigatsu ini akan terus terjalin selama waktu masih terus bergulir. Tsukiko tidak terlalu memusingkan dirinya menjadi satu-satunya gadis di sekolah ini atau tidak, yang penting persahabatannya dengan teman-teman yang lain selalu ada.

**The End**

A/N: Fic pertamaku di fandom Starry Sky. Aku sudah berusaha agar ceritanya menarik, mungkin memang ada beberapa tokoh yang hanya numpang lewat saja. Tapi ini yang bisa aku buat...

Semoga ada yang mau baca dan review ya...^^


End file.
